Baby
by Nightvowl
Summary: Tara's latest HMAL case has unexpected consequences
1. Baby

Title:Baby

Author: BKNY

Pairing: Pam/Tara

Rating: T

Synopsis: Tara's latest HMAL case has unexpected consequences

Tl;dr: So I wasn't sure whether to continue this, but I sensed there would be a fandom emergency tonight and finished it up. This story comes right after "Something Funny" and has shit all to do with the finale, which I've only read about on tumblr/LC and haven't watched. I prefer the weird little domestic vampire universe I've created. I never intended for it to veer from the show, but I'm kind of glad it did. I think it's inline with what I know Pam and Tara to be, so I'm gonna ignore whatever's happening with the show until the writers kick their crack habits. You don't have to read all of my fics leading to this one…but you have to read all of my fics leading to this one

The title is copped from the Davendra Banhart (eww hipster music, I know) song that inspired me to keep going in this direction. Lemme know what you think. Or if you want an e-hug or whatever drop me a line.

* * *

**BABY**

Speeding through North London in the powder pink SV 9 Competizione she'd affectionately nicknamed 'Barbie's dream whip', Tara ignored the nervous look Pam was directing her way from the passenger seat. On the rare occasion she got the chance to drive her partner's aging sport car, Tara took full advantage of the supped up machine's speed and smooth handing.

"Tara," Pam yelled as the car that had been a gift from her maker came close to scratching a parked car.

"I saw it," Tara replied casually. From her tone and demeanor behind the wheel, few would have guessed she was breaking every speed limit in the country.

While Pam found the relaxed look of complete control Tara had when she was driving insanely sexy, she wasn't at all turned on by the thought of what her lover's reckless streak might do to her car's custom paint job.

"You can drive back, if it'll make you feel better" Tara murmured as she pulled into the same parking lot she'd just departed from hours earlier. The pink car spun to a screeching halt, much to the amusement of some local teens scattered about the estate grounds.

A few of the kids ventured toward the flashy Italian vehicle, an uncommon sight in the working class neighborhood. Their interest peaked twofold at the equally uncommon sight of the curious couple who soon emerged from the car and strode off as if on some top-secret mission.

Opting to conceal their supernatural status from the young onlookers, Pam and Tara walked toward their destination at human speed. Both women knew from experience that there was a good chance they'd return to a vandalized vehicle if anyone pegged their true nature.

"If any of those little shits touch that car, I will personally-"

Pam's threat was cut short as the sound of a window shattering sounded broke the relative calm of the quiet estate. Hearing the breaking glass and the sickening thud that followed, Tara and Pam immediately started toward the noise.

"Sounds like the party's started without us," Pam jested after a woman's horrified scream filled the breezy night air around them.

* * *

By the time the pair reached the source of the noise, a small crowd had already gathered. Pushing her way through, Tara was horrified by what she discovered. The broken and mangled body of the man she'd come there to assist lay sprawled across the concrete in a puddle of his own blood.

"Moses," Tara whispered as she bent down to see what, if anything, she could do for the human whose glassy dark brown eyes were still open, staring blankly up into the indigo sky.

A strong grip caught her arm and yanked her back.

"I believe we have another matter to attend to," Pam said smoothly, as she all but dragged Tara away from the bystanders.

"What the hell," Tara protested, roughly extricating herself from her maker's hold. "He needs help. I can try to-"

"He's dead, Tara," Pam said as she led Tara away once more. "And so's that girl if we don't get her the fuck out of here before met shows up."

"You don't think…" Tara began disbelievingly. "No," She protested, adamant that a child so young couldn't be held responsible for a crime they couldn't even comprehend.

"She's vampire. And she can't exactly defend herself in court."

As Pam's words registered, Tara's jaw hardened with resolve. By law, the punishment for any vampire found to be responsible for the death of a human was the true death. If there was to be any hope for the girl's survival, she had to get her out of there. Fast. After exchanging a brief look of understanding, the vampires took off with break neck speed.

* * *

Nearly taking the door off its hinges, Tara entered Moses' messy flat like a woman possessed. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for sitting amidst large shards of broken glass and doll babies.

"Hey," Tara called out to the little girl who was playing with her doll as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Remember us?"

Staring blankly at the older vampires for a moment, the toddler turned back to the business of play.

"Guess not," Pam said as she walked pass the baby vamp. Broken glass crunched beneath her heels as she moved to inspect the broken window the girl's human father had recently plummeted from.

"Notice anything?" Tara asked, moving about the apartment like a dust devil.

"Why yes," Pam exclaimed airily, her Southern burr in full force. "It appears to be broken."

"That all," Tara questioned, sounding more than a little annoyed as she sped around stuffing anything and everything that might indicate the presence of a child or a pint sized vampire into a large duffle bag.

Peeking through the glass at the grounds below, Pam caught sight of two officers surveying the scene below while two more approached the high-rise's entrance. "We've got company," She said, before calmly stepping away from the window.

The words stopped Tara dead in her tracks. Her brow furrowed in thought, as she looked around the messy flat, uncertain of what to grab next.

Rolling her eyes, Pam stepped forward and snatched the teacup vampire up from where she was sitting with her toys. Haphazardly tucked under the tall woman's arm like an old newspaper, the toddler squealed with delight.

"I need you to get her to the car," Tara instructed, tossing empty blood bottles in the bag. There was one item she'd yet to find. "If I'm not down in two minutes, leave without me."

Pam eyed the giggling toddler with ill concealed revulsion before vanishing.

Catching a glimpse of a cracked mobile phone on the floor beneath a brutalized teddy bear, Tara knew she had all she needed.

"Met's here. We need another way out," Pam complained, as she abruptly reentered the flat.

"Shit," Tara breathed. Looking to her maker for suggestions, she spied her staring at the gaping hole in the broken window.

"Oh no. Not gonna happen. "

"Do you remember what I taught you," Pam asked, walking toward her lover.

"I seem to have forgotten. You know, on account of splittin' my skull open," Tara replied tetchily as she remembered her last disastrous flying session. The headstrong woman had defied a great deal in her short life, but she'd come to the conclusion that gravity wasn't going to be added to that list.

Pam, on the other hand, was determined to get her progeny airborne. Passed down from the ancient forbearer of their bloodline, flying was a skill very few vampires possessed. In fact, most never even knew it to be possible. Though Tara was barely more than a baby vamp, Pam had expected the prodigious vampire to take to flight as she'd taken to all other aspects of their kind. Yet even basic gravity suspension lessons tended to leave Tara flat on her ass.

A knock at the door reminded Pam of their current predicament.

"Take the girl and go, I'll deal with the cops," Tara said steadfastly as the deep voice of a female officer called into the flat through the cracked door.

With the quirk of a brow and the flick of a wrist, Pam sent the toddler in her arms careening out the wide-open window and into the air like a pink bottle rocket.

* * *

Tara was in the air in an instant, wavering clumsily in the air as the girl continued to shoot ahead of her. Grumbling profanities as she struggled to pull up and keep a straight path, her eyes narrowed robotically on the pink clad blur jetting across the sky. Dramatically picking up speed, she swooped upward to intercept the girl's trajectory.

"Fuckin' A," Tara exclaimed as she caught the thirty-pound projectile in her arms and nearly fell out of the sky from the impact. Jason Stackhouse couldn't have done better in his prime. Tara issued a silent thank you to the human as she remembered how the former star quarterback patiently taught her how to catch when they were children growing up in small town Louisiana. Back then he'd been the only boy in Bon Temps to give her the time of day.

"Whatever you do, don't look down," Pam warned playfully, appearing suddenly to hover in front of her progeny.

Tara thought she looked like a giant tinker bell when she flew, only slightly more devious and much better dressed. "I'm gonna get you for that," She vowed.

"Catch me if you can," Pam teased as she snatched the toddler from Tara's grasp and took off like a light. She was certain her lover wouldn't catch her, but thought it fair to at least attempt to make flight easier for the beginner.

Try as she might, Tara couldn't begin to keep pace with the older vampire. Feeling more and more confident in her ability to look down without mimicking an old Warner Brother's cartoon, she gave up chase and tentatively took in the spectacular sights around her.

Having lived in London for the better part of eighteen years, Tara thought she knew the town inside out. But as she glided above familiar landmarks, it seemed as though a secret world had been revealed to her. She nearly flew past her own home, so enthralled was she with the sky above the city. The sound of her maker's voice and loud toddler blather brought her back to earth.

* * *

Setting down in the private communal garden of her Mayfair home, Tara was shocked to see Pam and the baby vamp sitting and chatting together on the backdoor steps like old mates.

"You made daddy go bye bye," Pam asked, repeating the toddler's words with feigned incredulity that made the girl laugh wildly. "Is that so?"

"Pam," Tara called out in a voice that made Pam feel like she was her progeny's progeny. "We need to keep this quiet," She continued, striding over to the unlikely conversationalists.

"She brought it up," Pam defended as she stood to tower over the baby vamp.

"Then change the subject," Tara chastised, scooping the toddler up into her arms. "Last thing I need is a three year old confessing to manslaughter."

"Spoilsport," Pam shot back childishly, her right hand dramatically moving to her hip.

"Spoilspot," Mimicked the toddler in her own special brand of English.

Tara looked from the impressionable child in her arms to the smug looking woman standing in front of her.

"You need to be careful what you say around her," Tara warned as she brushed the girls kinky blond curls away from her gold-flecked green eyes and made a mental note to braid it. "They're like sponges at this age."

"…Only less useful and you can't toss 'em in the trash when they get filthy," Pam added sardonically.

It was then that an upbeat male voice called out from across the garden.

"Evening!"

Tara waved to their neighbor politely, all the while hoping he'd keep his distance. She harbored no ill sentiment for the human, who'd been the only one in the area to welcome them to their home when they first moved in, but small talk wasn't exactly high on her list of priorities.

Before she could bid the sociable man goodnight, he was crossing the garden to make small talk.

"Getting in a bit of fresh air before dawn?"

"Something like that," Pam answered, smiling falsely. "And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, the ole ball and chain," The older looking man said, smiling ruefully as he gestured to a pack of cigarette's in his shirt pocket. "Doesn't want to watch me smoke myself to death. Not that she'd have to worry about that if I was turned, mind you."

"I'm sure she just wants what's best for you," Tara offered, detecting bitterness in the human's voice.

"Yeah well, enough about me. Who's the cutie?"

Pam watched Tara intently as the normally quick thinking vampire racked her brain for an answer.

"She's our, uh…"

"Erica," Pam answered simply. She didn't bother to check for Tara's reaction, as she was sure she would be met with a frown.

"Nice to meet you, Erica. My name's Winston."

Tara watched nervously as the human reached over to shake the little girl's hand. She thought for sure the baby vamp would move to bite him. But instead she giggled and hid her face for an impromptu game of peek-a-boo.

"I had no idea you two were starting a family," Winston remarked delightedly.

"Neither did I," Pam admitted resentfully, spurring the human to laugh at what he thought was a joke.

"We weren't expecting things to happen so fast," Tara lied, ignoring the dirty look her partner was now giving her.

"Well congratulations. She's a doll, "Winston complimented in between making silly faces at the girl. "Even looks like she could be yours…you know, if that sort of thing were possible for…you know," He finished uncomfortably.

"Thanks," Tara drawled into the awkward silence.

"I'll leave you ladies to it, then."

With a final wave to the toddler, Winston headed back across the garden to his townhouse.

* * *

"Erica," Tara exclaimed as she and Pam crossed the threshold into their kitchen.

"I think it's got a nice ring to it," Pam replied casually, knowing she was riling he partner up and loving every moment of it.

"She has a name," Tara countered, setting the oblivious baby vamp down onto a glossy red enameled lava countertop. No way was their fake child going to be called Erica.

"A name that could link her to her dead father, which reminds me," Pam replied, turning brusquely to face her progeny. "We need to find her mother."

"Her mother's locked up," Tara explained as she pulled a twisted spoon of the child's insanely firm grip. Even if she wasn't, she had doubts the human could take care of the baby vampire on her own.

"Her maker-"

"Never wanted anything to do with her in the first place. We're all she's got right now," Tara cut in, her girlishly wide eyes taking on the hue of fire steel as she prepared to set the last of her lover's reservations ablaze.

Pam fixed the younger woman with a cool look of unadulterated indifference.

With better than usual timing, Ginger, the beleaguered bottle blond from Bossier Parish, appeared in the kitchen doorway and inadvertently put an end to the silent showdown. The human was in her fifties now, yet remarkably well preserved. No one could say for certain, but the copious amounts of vampire blood she consumed in her younger years seemed to stay the hands of time.

Years prior when willing donors became scarce after a rash of vampire attacks in London, Pam sent for the human to be a wet nurse of sorts to her baby vampire. She could have found another woman for the job, but she doubted any would be as loyal and reliable as Ginger. And though she would never admit it, Pam found it comforting to have another familiar face from Louisiana around.

"Am I interruptin'," Ginger asked warily, sensing the tension in the room.

"Yes."

"No!"

Looking more confused than usual, the human quickly excused herself.

"Well, I'll just head on back downstairs…"

"Great. Take the ankle biter with you," Pam directed, nodding in the direction of the toddler. Her eyes stayed fixed on Tara, whose expression immediately turned to concern.

"Come with me, lil' missy," Ginger cooed as she approached the baby vamp. "What's her name," She asked no one in particular just before she began to introduce herself to the girl.

"Erica."

"Beyoncé."

Nodding as though she'd been tasked with taking a calculus test, Ginger picked the shy toddler up and headed toward the basement.

"Don't you worry, Erica Beyoncé, Miss Ginger's gonna take good care a' you."

"You sure that's a good idea," Tara asked, mindful of the fact that the seemingly harmless girl had accidentally killed her own father just a few hours prior.

Pam nodded faintly. The human may have forgotten her own surname, but she knew vampires and how to please them. If any human could handle putting the pint-sized baby vamp to bed, it was Ginger.

With the baby vamp finally out of harm's way, Tara allowed herself a moment to relax. Hopping up to sit on the kitchen island, she turned to find her maker looking none too pleased.

"C'mere," Tara beckoned. Receiving nothing more than a petulant look in response, she reached for Pam's hand and gently drew her across the short distance separating them. "What do you think I should do?"

Pam knew just as well as Tara that the higher-ups at HMAL would disavow their involvement with Moses and his daughter in order to spare themselves bad publicity. She also knew they'd just as soon turn the child over to human authorities to stay in good public standing.

"You want my advice," Pam questioned in her sultry southern timbre. "I think you should go to tell those mainstreaming hypocunts at that bureaucratic armpit you call a job to go stake themselves."

"In this fucked up economy," Tara quipped, pausing to teasingly capture the kissable lips a breath away from her own. "With a baby vamp to look after," She continued after what seemed like minutes, breaking contact with her lover so suddenly that she moaned in protest. Enjoying a little pay back from Pam's earlier antics, Tara smirked at the look of irritation that appeared on her perfectly made-up face.

"Stop talking," Pam commanded, not wanting mention of the toddler to kill the mood. Bad enough she could hear her running around the house like a demented forest elf. In her sexual and emotional frustration, she tore Tara's black tank clean down the middle and crashed their lips together.

Tara groaned, tasting blood in her mouth. Whether it was hers or Pam's, she couldn't be certain.

And that was when they both heard the screaming, like a banshee only louder and more shrill.

_Ginger_

Breaking away from their embrace, the amorous couple turned to see their temporary ward standing near the kitchen entryway holding a big-ass pink bunny where it's left ear had been torn off. It was the very same bunny Tara had given Pam on their first date to the Louisiana State Fair.

Pam's brow rose treacherously at the sight.

"I'll go check on Ginger," Tara said hurriedly before hopping off the counter and zooming out of the room.

Ambling over to the smiling toddler, Pam stooped down to her level and fixed her with a look that could make a grown man quivver.

"If this is going to work," She began, her tone low and her words deliberate. "We're going to have to establish a few ground rules. Rule one: No one touches my-"

Before she could finish, the baby vamp mumbled some gibberish and chuckled in Pam's face. She then turned and teetered away like a tiny drunk, dragging her damaged pink bunny along the floor.

This was going to be much tougher than she thought.

* * *

So I said to myself when I thought of this, "If there's one thing I hate, it's fics with kids…" and then I proceeded to write one myself. Oh well. So what do you guys think of bb Beyoncé….or Erica...or (insert your name choice here)? Any suggestions? Do you want your own toddler vamp or do you just want her gone? Ya'll know I'm allergic to multi chaps but I'll continue if the demand is there.


	2. So I Can Love You

Same series, new update. The story follows the events of "Something Funny"..just a quick reference because my stuff tends to jump around in chronology. It's pretty tame, imo, but I changed the rating to M to be safe. Das it. Enjoy!

* * *

**So I Can Love You**

* * *

In the years since they first became bonded, Pam and Tara found themselves unwittingly slipping into little rituals neither fully appreciated. On Sunday nights, they usually sat together in companionable silence while Pam spent exorbitant amounts of money shopping for clothes online and Tara read the kinds of books that made political science professors giddy with excitement.

On Saturday nights, they went on the prowl. A pair of urban huntresses, they turned the human elite of the city their big game. Pam found seducing unsuspecting humans into lending themselves for her consumption more fulfilling than drinking from fervent fangbangers or the very bottles of blood she sold for outrageous prices. Tara, on the other hand, didn't care less where her meals came from. She simply found watching Pam ensnare people frustratingly sexy, which is why their nights out usually ended with the couple engaged in a feverish romp before sunrise.

It had been four weeks since they'd had the pleasure of any of these routines, however. Even a simple evening stroll could become an ordeal with a toddler in tow. Particularly when the toddler in question was essentially superhuman strength and bloodlust in an adorable little package.

To say that their life together had changed would have been an understatement.

During the baby vamps first few days in their home, Pam and Tara caught hell whenever they tried to get her to sleep on her own. Terrified of the dark and cramped spaces, she was the literal antithesis of a proper vampire. So, left with little choice, the couple opened their bedroom to the girl. From then on pre-dawn tantrums became a thing of the past. As did Pam and Tara's sex life, which was already lacking due to Tara's long nights at HMAL.

Any attempt at intimacy between the women around the house was inevitably interrupted by the toddler's giggling, crying, Ginger's screaming, or the breaking of something that somehow always seemed to belong to Pam. It was this sorry state of affairs that led the lovers to stealing intimate moments together in the master suite's walk-in closet whenever the girl was occupied or asleep.

While the baby vamp usually slept long after sundown, she seemed to have a sixth sense about her caregivers' proximity. The moment they both stepped out of the bedroom door, she'd wake up with a groggy, yet accusatory look on her pudgy baby face that appeared to say.

_You twats were going to abandon me_, _weren't you_?

Pam had well and truly tried everything under the sun. And yet, quiet closet sex felt like the most twisted act she'd ever been party to. Even as a human living within the stiflingly bourgeoisie bowels of London's elite, Pam didn't bother to hide her sexual prowess. She was discriminating about whom she took to her bed, though never secretive once she got them in it. She was very vocal, in fact. It was a quality that had proven to be her downfall as a young woman. And it was about to be her downfall once again, as she cursed loudly at the sensation of Tara's nails digging into her flesh.

"Shh," Tara hushed harshly from her position between Pam's thighs.

"Get your fucking skates on," Pam urged, her voice tight with frustration and annoyance. She nearly screamed when her progeny did the unthinkable and actually heeded her words.

Assertively lifting Pam's long legs over her shoulders, Tara brought them into near perfect alignment. With obscene speed and determination, the younger vampire focused her attention and her tongue where it was most needed.

Feeling herself careening over the edge at light speed, Pam didn't know whether to thank or curse her lover for following instructions. Mindful of the sleeping baby vamp on the other side of the closed door, she bit back the colorful litany of curses on the tip of her tongue. It was all for naught, she soon found when the now familiar voice of a child called a name that sounded vaguely like her Tara's.

"Well, she up now," Tara declared, extricating herself from her lover to fish for the clothes they'd strewn about the cool hardwood floor.

"And she'll survive being alone for two seconds," Pam huffed. After that surprise finish, she wanted another go.

"So will you," Tara countered with a smartass look her partner despised and loved all at once. "She needs to feed," She continued, punctuating her sentence with a peck on Pam's lips.

"And I need to fuck," Pam purred matter-of-factly, before pulling Tara in for a decidedly more salacious kiss.

The house was blissfully silent for a moment, as the lovers fell back into a wanton embrace. In fact, it was silent enough for a toddler to believe she was alone and begin wailing at the realization. There were few sounds Pam hated more than a baby crying. So much so that she was almost grateful when Tara all but tossed her aside to tend to the crying toddler.

* * *

When next she saw her progeny, she was staring into the bathroom vanity, putting the finishing touches on her makeup while her newfound shadow pretended to put lipstick on with a tangerine crayon. Pam's brow rose slightly in silent approval. The little brat probably didn't know, but she'd picked a terrific shade of fake lipstick for her skin tone.

"You look nice," Pam drawled in the melodious and vaguely predatory tone she tended to have whenever she bestowed anyone with a compliment. "A little formal for my taste, but I won't hold it against you," She lulled, her eyes drifting over the beautiful figure her hands were drawn to touch.

"Work," Tara said hurriedly, as she stepped away from the mirror in a rush. It had been a month since she'd lied and called in sick with Hep D. Another day and she wouldn't have a job to return to. A second passed before her partner came to a disturbing realization.

"Don't you dare," Pam warned. She wasn't about to get stuck babysitting the tiny terror. It was an experience not even Ginger was willing to endure. After having her arm broken by the tiny vamper during a routine bedtime story, the brain-fried human would scarcely go near the toddler.

"Just for tonight," Tara appealed. "Until I can figure something out."

If she wasn't so tightly wound around her lover's finger, Pam would have scoffed at the request. It baffled her, how much she let her progeny get away with. And yet, every time she remembered Tara's unflinching loyalty and dedication, she couldn't help but want to give the younger vampire everything her bleeding heart desired.

"Fine."

The brusque utterance brought a girlish smile to Tara's expressive face. Pam's smokey blue eyes rolled in response. She was already wondering which of her staff would be up for making sure the baby vamp didn't drink all of her merchandise. Before she could decide, her progeny was already on her way out.

"Be good."

Pam couldn't tell whether Tara was talking to her or the child she was crouching in front of. What she did know is that the scene playing out before her was a far cry from the lusty goodbyes that previously made them both late for work nearly every night of the week. She found herself even more annoyed that the baby vamp seemed to be taking Tara's speedy departure better than her.

Keeping watchful eyes on the precocious toddler, Pam phoned Ginger and abruptly informed her she'd be needed to help keep an eye on things at the Underground.

Common sense told her it would look unsightly, even for vampires, to have a little girl hanging around a private club, particularly when that club was a blood brothel. Never mind the fact that the little girl could probably drink them all under the table.

With her business attended to, Pam was left with the task of entertaining the baby vamp staring up at her with an expectant look. Dressed in a tacky pair of denim overalls, one of the few items Tara had pilfered from her father's flat that hadn't been ruined during feeding, the girl was in dire need of a new wardrobe.

"Come on," Pam instructed, striding out of the bathroom to head downstairs. It wasn't until she reached the front door that she noticed the toddler was still lingering at the top of the stairs. "Well," She said impatiently.

Taking Pam's word as her cue to move, the mini vamp slowly and carefully descended the stairs on her hands and knees, looking as though she were making a perilous descent down a snowy mountain.

Though sighing at the girl's speed, Pam was vaguely impressed by her cautiousness. It was smart. Fearlessness was never a good trait for a young vampire. That is, if longevity was of any concern. In the days after her progeny was made, Pam did her best to instill a healthy sense of fear into the newborn vampire, to protect them both from the far reaching and unyielding laws of the Authority. And still, Tara never backed down from a challenge, never cowered in fighting for what she believed in and whom she loved.

It was one of her best traits. It was also the most unnerving. All at once, Pam took pride in her progeny's audacity and feared the potential repercussions. Time and time again, however, Tara had proven herself to be a formidable fighter. And no matter how bad things got, she somehow managed to land on her feet.

The thought brought a specter of a smile to Pam's otherwise stern expression. In her reverie, she was surprised to feel tiny fingers reach up to take her cold hand. Pam looked down to see vulnerable, ghost green eyes staring up at her as though she knew the path to shelter in a perpetual storm. She had seen that look before in Tara's eyes. It was the look of a child who had seen and endured too much in her young life, but somehow retained an incomprehensible capacity for trust and love.

Tearing her eyes and hand away from the girl, Pam reached into her designer handbag, pulled out an ornate silver flask and, in what looked suspiciously like a kind gesture, gave it to the child.

"Drink," She instructed impatiently. It didn't take long after she removed the cap for the baby vamp to catch the scent of the fresh blood in the bottle. Accepting the offer, the girl drank eagerly. B positive wasn't a favorite among most young vampires because of its intensity and intricate flavor, but the toddler loved the stuff. Spotting the groggy, yet happy smile on the youngster's face, Pam was confident she'd be sated for a few hours amongst humans. Still, she carried another flask in her purse just in case.

* * *

The walk from Mayfair to SOHO proved to be pleasantly uneventful. Her kinky flaxen hair in the two neat plaits Tara braided the night before, the baby vamp looked like any other little human girl. Her rich tawny complexion lent her a healthy glow that that stood in stark contrast with Pam's pale skin.

Still, people seemed to assume they were related. Some gave the child curious looks, while others flashed congratulatory smiles at Pam for reasons she couldn't quite discern. She fixed them all with glares that made them turn up their brows and quickly avert their eyes.

Given the late hour, the shops on Carnaby Street were either closed or closing. This fact didn't deter Pam in the slightest. Spotting a storefront decorated with children's designs and clothes, she pressed on. Looking past the 'Sorry We're Closed' sign, through the colorfully decorated door of the shop, Pam caught sight of a woman tidying up inside.

She sensed her young charge looking up at her, silently prodding her to take them inside of the pretty place with the colorful paper butterflies and giant crayons. Spurred to action, Pam scooped the baby vamp up into her arms, put on her best overwhelmed posh mother expression and tapped sharply on the glass.

The woman inside looked up, smiled apologetically at the pair and pointed to her watch before returning to her task.

Pam's stared straight through the shopkeeper as though she was as insignificant and obstructive as the locked door separating them.

She tapped again.

The woman rose and walked to the door. With a slightly confused expression on her face, she made the mistake of unlocking it.

"We close at nine. You're welcome to come back tomorrow."

Locking eyes with the human, Pam spoke deliberately.

"You will close when I say and not a moment sooner. Understood?"

Entranced, the woman nodded slowly.

"Now, until then, you will treat this child like royalty. Better than royalty, in fact. Whatever she wants, you will happily provide."

"Yes! Of course," the shopkeeper said, hastily stepping aside. "Welcome to Matilda's," She exclaimed brightly, ushering the vampires inside and locking the door behind them. Setting the baby vamp down, Pam let herself get acquainted with the latest in children's fashion.

It was very…childish, she decided.

"Where are your leather jackets?"

"I'm afraid we don't carry any leather jackets," The shopkeeper admitted, appearing as if she'd just been caught with her pants down on a crowded street.

The next few hours would prove to be an eye opening experience for the vampire who specialized in fetish wear and couture. After the initial culture shock wore off, Pam began to appreciate the wide assortment of pink everything the store had to offer. She was especially taken by a baby pink velour sweat suit.

"Give me ten of these in…whatever her size is," She imparted casually before glancing over at the baby vamp, who was staring aptly at a light up pillow. "And all of those."

The toddler played quietly while Pam shopped. It was an arrangement the fashion-loving vampire could see herself getting used to. By the time she was done making demands, she was already thinking of their next trip. Her items packed away in boxes, stacked almost as high as she stood, Pam paid for the baby's items and left the glamoured shopkeeper with detailed instructions on when and where to have them delivered.

* * *

Returning to the streets of SOHO with the toddler, now donning bunny ear pajamas she tried on and refused to take off in the shop, Pam became exceedingly aware of how odd it looked to humans to see a young child out in the wee hours of the morning. After the third obnoxious Samaritan commented on it, she knew she needed to get her home. It was either that or ripping the heart out of the next human who began a sentence with the words, "what kind of mother".

"Up," The baby vamp demanded crankily, her arms stretched skyward. It was one of a few words crystal clear words the toddler bothered to speak. Breathing a sigh, Pam swept her up and set about hailing a taxi.

Though it didn't take long by car, the baby vamp was out cold long before they arrived. As much as Pam knew about being a vampire, she didn't quite know what to make of the toddler's physiology. She certainly had a vampire's strength and power, which is why it was strange to discover that the girl retained many of the needs of a young human. She grew tired long before dawn, ate more frequently, and seemed limited in her endurance.

"Dead to the world, eh," The cabby remarked jokingly, causing Pam's brow to arch sharply in response. "My lot never slept so sound."

"Pull over," She instructed, her gaze focused on the peaceful face of the lifeless figure lying against her chest. The swell of protectiveness that welled within her at the inane comment was surprising, but not entirely unfamiliar. She'd felt it with Tara all those many years ago in Louisiana.

It hadn't been instantaneous, the almost overwhelming need to shield her progeny from anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. It was a growing sentiment, as encompassing and fast spreading as the English Ivy that draped the rear facade of the estate where she spent her childhood. The leafy vines that decorated the memories of her early years on Earth brought Pam comfort. Her ever growing feelings brought her nothing but unease. It was enough having Tara to worry about.

"Fuck", Pam murmured to herself, as she carried the baby vamp down to the elegantly designed chamber where she had refused to stay from her first night in the house. The jaded vampire took pride in her selfishness, cloaked herself in apathy. Yet here she was again—caring. "Fucking Tara," She continued, cursing the woman she loved while she gently lowered the child she tolerated onto an oversized bed.

Pulling away from the resting toddler, Pam hovered quietly over her. Stark eyes staring fixedly, arms akimbo and head tilting slightly, she gave off the impression of a lioness attempting to make sense of an unappetizing, yet intriguing young creature in her midst.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts that the familiar sound of her progeny's footsteps nearly went unnoticed. Nearly.

When she was confident the toddler wouldn't stir, Pam made a swift retreat and nearly crashed into Tara in the narrow, secret passageway that connected the basement chamber to her upstairs dressing room.

"Looking for someone," She asked coquettishly.

"Yeah, Beyoncé," Tara replied, either oblivious to or uninterested in her partner's flirtation. "She in there?"

"Erica," Pam began, emphasizing the pseudonym she'd given the child despite Tara's steadfast objection. "Is asleep."

Tara stared at the closed chamber door in disbelief; amazed the finicky baby vamp wasn't throwing an epic tantrum about being alone in her least favorite room in the house. "What'd you do with her ," She asked, almost accusatorily.

"Murder, mayhem, manicures-the usual."

"Pam…"

"I took her shopping," Pam admitted in the exaggerated public school accent she used whenever her progeny was acting a bit too stuffy for her taste. Pushing past Tara, she sauntered upstairs. It came as no surprise when her once eager lover didn't follow her to their room immediately. She suspected the protective young vampire would want to check on the sleeping baby before anything else.

Still, she was determined to finish the night on a high note, preferably screaming Tara's name. After stripping down to lacy white skivvies, Pam lifted her breasts as high as they could possibly sit, fashioned an enticing pose on the bed and waited.

* * *

It took approximately ten minutes for Tara to arrive. And when she did, she barely seemed to notice her state of undress. The younger vampire became a blur, shedding her clothes haphazardly before diving onto the bed.

"I spoke with Lark today," Tara said glumly. Lost in thought, her depthless dark brown eyes bore into the ceiling.

Pam's ire rose slightly at the mention of the halfling, ever aware that she would gladly take Tara off her hands. But noting her lover's tense demeanor, she decided to hear her out.

"She managed to find the halfway house where Allison Fulbright is staying…I'm thinkin' of payin' her a visit, let her know where her baby girl is. "

"Are you sure that's wise," Pam questioned, concern lacing her silky southern drawl.

"Maybe not. I just think she deserves another chance with her daughter," Tara explained. "And maybe I can help."

"The same way you helped Moses?"

Pam regretted the words no sooner than they emerged from her mouth. She knew how the young man's death had hurt her progeny, how she'd blamed herself for it, along with nearly every other tragedy she encountered through her work.

The wounded look on Tara's face quickly morphed into resentment.

"Well fuck you very much, Pam," She twanged indignantly. "You wanted that girl gone since she came. You even told me to find her mother. And now that I'm tryna come up with a solution, you're gonna throw that in my face?"

It was Pam's turn to be annoyed. She wanted the baby vamp out of their way, not into the care of some dumb bitch who couldn't even steal her a proper a meal. As much as she wanted her lover's undivided attention, she didn't want to see her hurt when her efforts ended disastrously. So if protecting this child meant protecting her progeny from the fallout of yet another catastrophe, then she wanted that more than anything. And she would have it, one way or another.

"So, when will we be meeting with Ms…Fulbright?"

"We," Tara asked, confusion twisting her features.

"Let's just say," Pam started, trailing a hand down Tara's hip and along her waist. "I'd like to make sure your solution doesn't become a problem."

Determined to get her way, Pam's hand dipping beneath the waistband of Tara's red panties. The younger vampire's fangs slid into view almost instantly. Whatever protest she was going to put up seemed to be forgotten, along with words in general.

"Well," Pam asked cockily, ever amused by the reactions she could elicit from her progeny.

Eyes almost black in her heightened state of arousal, the saturnine vampire surged forward and pinned her maker beneath her. Older and stronger, Pam quickly reversed their positions. Tara hissed fiercely at the reversal before taking hold of the back of Pam's thighs and surging upward to land the blonde on her back at the foot of the bed.

"Sunday," Tara said with a triumphant smirk as she descended on her bested lover.

Rather than forcefully upend her progeny, Pam cupped her face and kissed her so long and tenderly that Tara didn't even notice when she was no longer on top. When finally she pulled away, Tara gazed up at her with such raw trust that Pam felt a chill up her spine. It was almost unfathomable that anyone would see her as worthy of such a look. And yet there were two young souls who did. She vowed to herself, in that moment, to protect them both at all cost.

"Sunday it is," Pam breathed just before Tara deftly unfastened her bra and playfully flipped her back over.

* * *

*in my best Rakim voice* It's been a long time, I shouldn't have left you…but I did so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I have "So I Can Love You" by the Emotions, your reviews (much appreciated per usual) , my laptop and electrical tape to thank for this chapter. Lemme know what you think and whether you want me to continue. Is Tara being foolish? Does Pam have a shopping addiction? Should Ginger finally sue Pam? Bb Beyoncérica, yay or nay? Still taking names for the blood thirsty tyke, btw.


	3. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

* * *

The next few days in the Beaufort-Thornton household passed without incident. Having discovered the potent, sleep-inducing effect of B Pos on their frequently restless young ward, Pam and Tara kept it stocked to the brim in their home's cellar and ready for the girl's feedings. It had the distinction of being the only blood type that kept her satisfied throughout the night.

And, as an added benefit, a drink before bedtime seemed to alleviate the anxiety the toddler had about sleeping alone. A warm bottle of B+ and a choo choo train nightlight had become the couple's personal saviors. No longer were they relegated to quiet quickies in the staircases, showers, and closets of their own home.

They still had them, of course, but it was by choice rather than necessity.

A contented look on her face, Tara emerged from the Metro station nearest her house with preternatural swiftness. Public transportation was generally useless to one who could almost break the sound barrier on foot, but the vampire utilized it whenever she wanted a little time to catch up on her reading. She'd left work early to make a stop off at the Underground for supplies, before heading home to relieve Pam of yet another night of babysitting duty. She was both amazed and relieved that her partner wasn't chewing her out over taking care of the baby vamp alone for the fifth night that week.

If Tara hadn't already exhausted her paid leave, she would've stayed with her instead. Pam, on the other hand, had a manager, security…and Ginger, to look after the Underground while she was away. And there was no point in making drastic career changes for a temporary arrangement. At least that's what Tara told herself in the days leading up to her meeting with Yon's mother.

After weeks of co-parenting a baby vamp, Tara could scarcely see how a single human could manage. It was difficult enough for two vampires to take care of the supercharged toddler. But that didn't mean the mother should be denied a relationship with her child, did it? Money was essential when caring for a baby who consumed about four hundred dollars worth of food every single day, but love had to count for something.

Despite her reasoning, Tara was far from eager to see the toddler go. There was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to make Yon a permanent addition to her life. She'd always dreamed of having children. Even though she seriously doubted her ability to be a halfway decent mother to them. She wasn't an abusive drunk turned bible-bashing hypocrite, but she was sure she'd screw up in one way or another. Tara's maternal aspirations died when she did, however.

Or so she thought.

To her surprise, she was once again considering a future with a child-a perpetual child, but a child nonetheless. It was a pipedream, she reasoned. For her partner, who loathed the very notion of motherhood and found children as revolting as wearing polyester, deserved just as much say in the matter as she did.

To her credit, the infamously caustic vampire had proven to be as capable a caregiver to the toddler as Tara. She was far from affectionate, but she was nowhere near as apathetic as she let on. She cared for the girl in her own little way. Even though she tried her best not to show it.

Still, Tara didn't expect her to accept being a surrogate mommy much longer. Pam loved her enough to accommodate the toddler in the interim. Of this, Tara was certain. A permanent arrangement, however, was an entirely different ballgame.

* * *

Approaching the quiet street where her house stood, Tara pushed the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. From the corner, she could see a young man carrying boxes into her front door. Speeding ahead, she entered the foyer of the house and found the hallway packed with more boxes. She soon heard Pam in the sitting room.

"Did you set them for five-Where I can see you, Erica!"

Tara scoffed at the name. She swore Pam chose it just to piss her off. Her annoyance soon faded when she realized the toddler had run out of Pam's view solely to come and meet her.

"Hey, baby girl," Tara greeted the toddler with a big grin. Setting down the chilled box of B Pos on the floor, she scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"How touching."

"Don't get salty," Tara said, after looking up to find Pam watching them from the sitting room archway with her arms crossed. "I got enough to go around," she finished, stepping forward to greet her properly.

The picture of disinterest, the baby vamp laid her head along the curve of Tara's neck and stared into space as her caregivers did what they seemed to always be doing whenever they thought she wasn't looking.

"What's with all the empty boxes," Tara asked after she reluctantly withdrew her lips from Pam's. "We movin'?"

"I bought a few things for the house."

"A few?"

Tara's amused expression grew incredulous. She was now convinced Pam and Yon were in on a joint conspiracy to buy everything pink in London. Just the other night, she found the baby playing in a box packed with ten sets of the same pink velour sweat suit.

"All done," a man's voice called out from upstairs as another vampire in coveralls emerged from the sitting room. Tara's eyes narrowed as she looked to Pam for an explanation. Her partner merely gestured with the tilt of her head, a silent command.

_Go see for yourself_.

* * *

While Pam dismissed the contractors she'd hired, Tara ventured up the winding staircase with the toddler still on her hip. Reaching the second floor landing, she caught the strong scent of freshly dried paint wafting from the fourth floor and kept climbing. Bypassing the door to the master suit, she went straight to the room where the smell was the strongest. Entering, she was shocked at what she found. The space Pam previously fashioned into an office was now anything but.

Tara felt as though she'd stepped onto the set of a liberally budgeted BBC period film.

Their were touches of Victorian design in their bedroom, guestrooms, terrace room, and the wood paneled library, but nothing in the home looked like the ornately designed nursery she stepped into. From the colorful crewelwork pillows and accents to the lavish window treatments, the room was a fairytale come to life.

More than that, it was the Pam's nostalgic tales of her human childhood made manifest.

"Mine?" the toddler asked sweetly, point her stubby finger at an elaborate Corsican canopy crib, laden with layer upon layer of frilly champagne and primrose colored linens.

Tara was too engrossed with thinking about the implications of the room to see what the girl was talking about. Pam had made it clear on several occasions that she saw Yon's presence as a momentary inconvenience. It didn't make sense that she would do something so permanent for her.

"Mine?" the girl chirped again, before gently cupping Tara's face to get her attention.

Tara smiled and pretended to munch on the girl's tiny hands. She felt horrible at the prospect of taking her away from the newfound stability she and Pam were providing for her. Perhaps she no longer had to.

Not content to stay idle in Tara's arms, the toddler squirmed until she was set down. Bypassing a painted rocking horse and a dollhouse, she sat at a tiny table with a tiny copper tea set.

"Hmm," the baby vamp hummed, offering Tara an imaginary cup of tea.

Taking a seat on the floor at the low-lying table, the elder vampire took the cup and pretended to drink. The last time she'd had pretend tea was in Adele Stackhouse's kitchen. It had been her best-friend Sookie's idea to use her grandmother's fine china for their child's play, but they'd both gotten chastised for it when she found out.

"Well, this is nauseatingly English," Pam commented as she strolled in and looked about the room.

"You do realize you decorated this, don't you?"

"Lapse in judgment," Pam explained with a shrug. "Anyway, I brought something real to drink."

Tara's eyes darted from the single baby bottle to Pam.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I'm hungry, too," Tara complained childishly. Though she always pretended to hate when Pam fussed over her, she secretly loved that her maker would bring her blood and the occasional human around to her to make sure she was well fed.

"You're a big girl, go feed yourself."

"You make a terrible housewife," Tara grumbled, only half joking. She really was hungry.

"Thank you," Pam replied, smiling as if her progeny had just given her the sweetest compliment she'd ever heard. She then handed the bottle to Tara, who in turn set the warm serving of B+ down in front of the small toddler.

"Ready for bed, Yon?"

"No no no no no," the baby vamp fussed monotonously until she inadvertently shut herself up with the modified nipple of her bottle.

The couple knew from experience that it was only a matter of time before the girl got sleepy. Tara stood up to close the curtains, but stopped in her tracks as previously concealed shades descended slowly over the windows.

"I made a few improvements," Pam said simply.

While the baby vamp drank, Tara listened as Pam ran down all of the extra measures she'd taken to baby vamp proof the house. The shades in the nursery were set descend 2 hours before dawn; all of their shatterproof windows were now slathered with clear UV blocking liquid lightight, which was apparently a step up from the UV blocking film that had been applied to the glass when the house was first renovated.

The third floor guest room was now a playroom that would put most local toy stores to shame. The storybook wallpaper in the nursery was stain proof, the pink and cream colored damask rug was not - but she'd brought two for when the girl inevitably ruined the first - and the abundant baby pink drapes flanking the toddler's crib could be used as yet another measure to block out sunlight.

By the time Pam finished, her progeny was both impressed and confused. On the verge of asking why she'd gone through all the trouble when Yon could be leaving them in a matter of weeks, Tara was cut off by the toddler's impromptu announcement.

"No more," she breathed, outstretching her empty bottle in Pam's direction.

"You're so lucky Tara likes you," Pam commented as she took the girl's leftovers and turned to leave.

"Let's clean you up," Tara said, taking the girl in her arms and shuttling her over to the dressing table where a box of baby wipes sat. "Get you ready for bed."

"No bed," the toddler protested as Tara cleaned her blood red lips with a baby wipe.

"No bed, no bedtime story," Tara told the girl. "And I know you want a story."

The words seemed to register with the baby vamp. She quickly grew quiet while her official storyteller sat them down and grabbed a book.

Settling onto a pale floral canapé, Tara took a book off a nearby side table and rolled her eyes at the title on the cover.

_Go the Fuck to Sleep_

"Of course she would," Tara muttered, putting Pam's cheeky purchase aside.

Twisting around in Tara's lap, the baby vamp looked up at her with concern and pointed at the book she'd just discarded.

"I'm gonna tell us another story," Tara reassured before regaling the girl with a tale about a peacock named Lafayette, a butterfly named Sookie, and a pig named Jason living on a crazy farm called Bon Temps. It wasn't long before Tara felt the tell tale heaviness of the toddler's head slumping against her arm. Like clockwork, she thought as she carried the child over to her new bed and carefully laid her down.

She couldn't help but linger near the crib. Everything about the peaceful sight before her set her at ease and made her former day-to-day today concerns seem a trifle. Had it not been for Pam summoning her, Tara would have been content to stand watch over the baby vamp. Thinking an emergency had spurred her maker to call her in such a seldom utilized manner, she all but flew out of the nursery.

* * *

Tara found Pam safe and sound in their basement chamber, along with a half-naked man cuffed to the ceiling.

"Really, Pam?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You kinky bitch," Tara said pointedly, staggered by all the new additions to the once understated room. A swing, a stripper pole, and hanging restraints were among the tamest.

"My other half," Pam casually explained to her muscular captive with an understated nod in Tara's direction.

"Your what," the human choked out excitedly, looking to the sexy blonde for answers. She instead rolled her eyes at him and looked to the alluring woman who'd just run in. He prayed she would be joining them.

"I thought we could use a few toys of our own," Pam explained, letting her finger drift along the stripper pole. "Care to play?"

"Get rid of the human," Tara replied, smirking mischievously.

"That human is your dinner." Pam said, sounding wounded that Tara didn't appreciate the meal she'd gone through absolutely no trouble to procure.

_Dinner_? The human blanched at the words. He wanted to be a cougar's sex toy, not a vampire's meal.

"Pardon me for interrupting but I thought we were going to-"

"Fuck?"

"Well…"

Tara snickered at the presumptuous man, who was about as appetizing to her as canned ham. She watched aptly as Pam slinked over to her quarry.

"Have I mislead you in some way? Did imply I was some horny, neglected trophy wife with too much time and money on her hands, just _aching_ for some young, virile delivery boy to satisfy me while the hubby's away? …Or are you an idiot who watches way too much porn?"

The human squirmed, at loss for an answer that wouldn't get him eaten alive.

"I…"

"Just as I suspected," Pam remarked, unsheathing her fangs in the process.

Watching from afar, Tara couldn't tell whether the human was more horny or horrified.

"You're—you're both—"

"Vampire, _yes_, very observant."

"Get rid of him," Tara called out to Pam, growing bored of watching her lover toy with the hapless young man.

"Baby," Pam drawled, sweetly imploring her partner to stop being such a killjoy and let her torture innocents in peace.

"_Pam_.."

"Fine!"

The human thanked every deity he could remember just before his world went dark.

He awoke sometime later to find himself standing half-dressed on a street he didn't recognize without any recollection of why he was on it. He was distinctly aware of his delivery van, car keys, a raging stiffy, an almost paralyzing fear of busty blonde women, and a pervading sense of sexual inadequacy.

* * *

"Before dawn would be nice," Pam teased from her position beneath Tara's deliciously firm body.

_You gotta be fucking kidding._

Fighting through her sex-induced stupor, Tara undulated her hips into Pam as fast as she could, faster than even most vampires were capable. Any faster and she might disrupt the space-time continuum. But not before she came spectacularly hard.

Tara tried to stave off the inevitable, tried to refocus her thoughts; on the visit they had with Yon's mother the next evening, on the U.S. budget deficit; on anything but the honeyed sensation of Pam's swollen lips engulfing her pulsing clit, of sliding against her slick flesh.

It was an exercise in futility. So scorching was the friction between them that their normally cool bodies felt hot to each other's touch.

She was so not going to last.

"Harder," Pam moaned, reaching up to palm Tara's breasts before arching her back and hips in an effort to get even closer to her.

_Oh, fuck you._

Readjusting herself between her lover's thighs in a flurry of movement, Tara roughly lifted Pam's left leg and held it in place over her right shoulder, spreading her wide until she felt the intoxicatingly pleasurable sensation of their coupling. Long nails scratched Tara's right thigh, drawing blood and marking them briefly.

_So it's like that now?_

Accepting the challenge, Tara drove herself harder and faster than either she or Pam thought her capable. Pam's demands and outcries grew infrequent. Her intense, challenging gaze became unfocused and tender. Tara knew it was only a matter of time. One of the only times the outspoken vamp didn't have anything to say was when she was getting fucked exactly the way she liked.

_Thought so._

Tara was already doing a mental victory dance when she felt a familiar sensation overtake her with an intensity that left her momentarily paralyzed. Undulating slowly through the aftershocks of her climax, she felt Pam tense up before falling limply back onto the bed.

The more experienced vamp had probably been waiting for her all along, but Tara was beyond caring. Gently lowering Pam's leg from her shoulder, she allowed herself to collapse beside her.

Their marathon sex had proven a useful distraction to their impending meeting with Allison and the unspoken conversation they both wanted to have about the baby vamp's future, but it was all she could think about in the aftermath.

"Pam," Tara began tentatively.

It was now or never.

Receiving no answer, she looked over at Pam to find her asleep in that ethereal pose she favored. The siren song of dawn was sounding in Tara's ears, drowning out her thoughts and beckoning her to follow her satisfied lover.

She gave into it fitfully.

* * *

Soooo, I've been having technical difficulties + I broke my glasses while trying to fix said difficulties, so I figured I'd throw this up here before I can't get on my laptop again. It was going to be much longer, but I'll just throw the rest into a 4th and final chapter when I can. I'll start a new story in this series at some point.

To the person who said they could do with more M, I disregarded my delicate sensibilities just for you.

To those who dig/dislike the kid *waves* She could be a bb stone cold killah at age 2000 in the next story or a squishy ball of cute. Remember that...or not, whatever.

Is Pam a bad housewife? How young is too young to use a stripper pole? Was Tara a jerk for not eating the delivery guy? Hit me up. I always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say.

Oh yeah, the title is a reference to a song I used to love as a kiddie by this old punk band called Blatz.

Thanks for the reviews, as always.


End file.
